Una Decisión Difícil?
by Dieli
Summary: El compromiso de Ranma y Akane corre peligro a causa de un extraño q llega a Nerima... lean para enterarce de q pasa! dejen Reviews!


**Una Decisión… Difícil?**

_Notas: los asteriscos encierran los pensamientos; los paréntesis () encierran lo que está ocurriendo; por último, cada línea indica un cambio de tiempo ó locación._

Era una mañana como todas en Nerima. En la casa Tendo la familia desayunaba.

Ranma-¿estás bien Akane? no has probado tu desayuno.

Kasumi- si no te sientes bien no deberías ir a la escuela.

Akane- no se preocupen, me siento bien, solo tengo una sensación extraña, como un presentimiento...

Ranma- ¡miren la hora! ¡rápido Akane o llegaremos tarde! (Ranma y Akane salen corriendo)

En el trayecto a Furinkan se encuentran con algo inusual. Frente a una gran mansión (antes deshabitada) un auto muy lujoso y un camión de mudanza estacionado cerca.

Akane- ¿ quiénes serán? Lo más extraño es que esa sensación se hace más fuerte

Ranma- ¡muévete Akane! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa

Al llegar a Furinkan (tarde por cierto) ambos corren por los pasillos tratando de esquivar a la gente, pero Akane queda rezagada y al dar vuelta en una esquina se topa con un muchacho a quien nunca había visto, era más alto que ella (y más que Ranma), sus ojos eran verdes, muy profundos, su cabello era negro y su expresión simplemente maravillosa, la recibió con una sonrisa dulce y encantadora que de inmediato la hizo estremecer.

Akane- (después de recuperar el aliento) esos ojos...son tan...lindos... lo...siento...yo sólo...

Ranma- (regresa por Akane) vámonos Akane! (jalándola del brazo)

Por fortuna llegan a tiempo al salón de clases. El director se encuentra dentro esperando que todos tomen sus lugares. En ese momento entra por la puerta el muchacho con quien Akane se topara hacía un momento, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo

Director- queridos alumnos, me complace presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Kiharo Heishima, se ha mudado recientemente a Nerima con toda su familia ¿o debería decir con su millonaria familia, ya puedo imaginarme las cuantiosas aportaciones a la escuela, montones y montones de dinero para mí.. es decir.. para la escuela y nos acompañará por el resto del año. Espero que lo traten como se debe. Ah! Y casi lo olvido, quisiera pedir a algún alumno que le muestre a Kiharo nuestra querida escuela...así que... (mientras ve alrededor del salón)...Akane , ¿podrías hacerlo?

Akane- yo... pues... sí, claro.

Ranma- Akane actúa muy extraño, y creo que es por ese sujeto

Director- muy bien, entonces andando.

Ya en pasillo, Akane se encuentra muy nerviosa, Kiharo la observa y..

Kiharo- Hola, mi nombre es Kiharo, bueno, el director ya lo mencionó... ¿acaso no eres tú con quien me encontré esta mañana en el pasillo?

Akane- (sonrojada) si, lo siento mucho, es que llevaba prisa y ...bueno, choqué contigo, mi

nombre es Akane Tendo, mucho gusto (dice mientras sonríe nerviosa) ¿de dónde vienes?

Kiharo- de Tokio, mi padre tiene unos negocios allá, pero quería un lugar más tranquilo para nosotros, así que nos trajo acá, acaba de comprar una casa cerca de aquí...

Akane- ¿ustedes son los que se mudaron a la mansión?

Kiharo- sí, a mi padre no le gusta el bullicio, pero está acostumbrado a las casa grandes, es también por eso que nos mudamos, en Tokio todo es muy pequeño, incluso las mansiones. ¿y tú en dónde vives?

Akane- en las afueras de la ciudad, en el Dojo Tendo.

Kiharo- ¡valla! Un Dojo, así que seguramente practicas las artes marciales ¿no?

Akane- así es..

La conversación siguió mientra Akane le mostraba la escuela, mientras tanto, Ranma estaba muy inquieto ante los cometarios del resto del salón, en especial los de las chicas, todas ellas comentaban lo apuesto que era el nuevo chico y de cuan afortunada era Akane. Esto le afectaba a Ranma, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Ranma- valla, Akane se mostró muy nerviosa por el encargo del director, ¿acaso le gustará ese tipo, bueno, no es que me importe...pero..., ¡demonios, ya se tardaron mucho...

Kimori- ¿qué pasa Ranma , acaso estás preocupado por algo...?

Ranma-no se de que me hablas...

Kimori- ¿acaso no lo notaste, parece que a Akane le gustó el chico nuevo...

Ranma- ¿y?

Kimori- pues...ya que Akane y tú se van a casar...yo diría que Kiharo representa un peligro, ¿no crees?

Ranma- claro que no...claro que no, ¿ó sí?

El resto del día escolar continuó normalmente (salvo por la ausencia de Akane), Ranma seguía intranquilo, sin embargo, al terminar las clases, Ranma y Akane se reunieron como todos los días para ir juntos a casa, pero Akane no iba sola, Kiharo la acompañaba.

Akane-hola Ranma.

Ranma-veo que tienes un nuevo amigo ¿no Akane?

Kiharo-qué tal, mi nombre es Kiharo, tú debes ser Ranma, Akane me habló de ti.

Ranma- ¿a sí, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

Kiharo-que eres muy bueno en las artes marciales

Ranma-¿algo más?

Kiharo-me temo que no recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que dijo...

Ranma-¿te mencionó lo del compromiso?

Akane-(dice nerviosa mientras voltea a ver a Kiharo) bueno, es que eso es sólo una tontería entre nuestros padres, ¿no es así Ranma?

Ranma-es igual, ¿quién querría a alguien como tú como esposa?

Kiharo-pues a mi no me molestaría en absoluto (dice para completa sorpresa de todos), es decir, Akane es realmente muy linda y, a pesar de que no la conozco lo suficiente, yo diría que su belleza no es sólo exterior, ¿ó me equivoco? (agrega esto último viendo a Akane a los ojos)

Akane- (sonrojada) bueno.. yo..

Ranma- ¡sí, como sea! ¿nos vamos Akane?

Akane- si, ¡hasta mañana Kiharo!

Kiharo-¡hasta mañana!

Ranma-adiós...

Kiharo-¡hasta luego!

El camino al Dojo parecía eterno. Al llegar, ambos saludaron como siempre, pero a la hora de la cena...

Kasumi- ¿te sientes bien Ranma, casi no has probado tu cena.

Ranma-no te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre, prefiero entrenar un poco, si no les importa (se levanta y se dirige al Dojo)

Más tarde, Akane lo alcanza para enterarse de lo que le ocurre, después de todo, Ranma nunca deja de comer.

Akane-¿te sientes bien?

Ranma-seguro, ¿por que habría de sentirme mal?

Akane-no lo se, pero te noto raro

Ranma-pues no es así (dice secándose el sudor) y si me disculpas, voy a tomar un baño y después me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Akane.

Mientras toma un baño, no deja de pensar en lo que sucedió con Kiharo, despúes de todo Akane nunca había dicho nada semejante con respecto al compromiso, de hecho, parecía que la idea le agradaba, entonces ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué Akane se comportó de esa manera y por qué actuaba tan diferente delante de Kiharo? ¿sería sólo la imaginación de Ranma?

Ranma-lo peor de todo es que no sé por que me afecta tanto, en realidad, Akane no me interesa y si ella y Kiharo se entienden tan bien, pues...¿por qué no?...

Mientras más lo pensaba, más le dolía, era una situación insoportable que él no quería aceptar. La idea no dejó de perseguirlo en toda la noche.

Las semanas pasaron, todo había cambiado, Akane ya no era la misma desde aquel día, Kiharo y Akane estaban cada vez más unidos, salín, platicaban, y a pesar de que Akane seguía vivía bajo el mismo techo que Ranma, se había formado un abismo entre ellos, y cada encuentro con Kiharo, hacía que Ranma, lo odiara más todavía. Ranma estaba desesperado por continuar la anistad con Akane, sin embargo parecía imposible.

Una mañana, al termino del desayuno ambos salieron despidiéndose como siempre. Al salir del Dojo, en la siguiente esquina Kiharo los esperaba (realmente esperaba sólo a Akane) dentro de su lujoso auto.

Kiharo-¡qué tal! Te estaba esperando Akane (dice mientras reta a Ranma con la mirada), suban por favor.

Akane- es muy gentil de tu parte Kiharo, no debiste molestarte...

Ranma- Akane tiene razón, no debiste, preferimos caminar, ¿no es así Akane?

Akane-bueno...la verdad es que ...nos ahorraría mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no vamos con él?

Ranma- ve tú si quieres, yo iré caminando

Kiharo- como quieras...nos vemos.

El auto arranca y se aleja, Ranma siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo. Desde la puerta de la casa, Nabiki había presenciado todo el asunto, después, se acercó a Ranma

Nabiki-¿quieres que hablemos?

Ranma- ¿sobre qué?

Nabiki- vamos, es ovio que ... mira, tengo una idea, vallamos a algún lugar a caminar, de todas maneras no tengo ganas de ir a clases, ¿qué dices?

Ranma- como sea...

En el parque, Nabiki intenta romper el ambiente de tensión.

Nabiki- ¿sabes algo? ¡Estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo sin costo! (dice sonriéndole)

Ranma- mmhh...

Nabiki- creo que sé lo que sucede, estas celoso, ¿no?

Ranma- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

Nabiki- seguramente ya te diste cuenta de que Akane se siente realmente atraída por...¿cómo se llama?

Ranma-Kiharo

Nabiki- bueno, como sea, el punto es que te sientes amenazado por él, ¿o me equivoco?

Ranma- eso no es cierto, él no es nada si lo comparas conmigo...

Nabiki- puede ser, pero al menos él sí tiene le valor de acercarse a Akane...

Ranma-¿y?

Nabiki- ¿no te das cuenta de que si ella se enamora de él, tú...?

Ranma- (no deja que Nabiki termine de hablar) ¡por favor, ¿cómo puede enamorarse de un sujeto tan petulante como él, y en tan poco tiempo!

Nabiki- pues no lo sé, pero a veces sucede...

Ranma- además, eso no importa, de todas maneras Akane y yo jamás...no habría funcionado...ella es...y yo...tal vez si...

Nabiki- no te entiendo, ni siquiera dices algo, sólo balbuceas. Se honesto, lo que me digas no saldrá de mí, sólo responde sí o no, así tu no habrás dicho nada y yo habré adivinado todo, ¿está de acuerdo?

Ranma- pues...

Nabiki- lo que sucede es que sientes algo por Akane...entonces, ahora que como se llame aparece y ves como Akane y él se gustan y se entienden crees que podrías perderla, ¿sí o no?

Ranma-más o menos...

Nabiki- así que en resumen, estas celoso y preocupado y lo que más te molesta es que tal pareciera que tú no le importas a Akane, lo cual dedujiste de su reciente comportamiento, ¿sí o no?

Ranma- en parte, después de todo siempre he sabido que no le importo

Nabiki- y ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ranma- ¿has visto cómo me trata, desde que llegué me odia, nunca permite que le ayude, cuando Shampoo ó Ukio ó Kodachi tratan de convencerme de que me case con ellas, Akane sólo se da la vuelta... no le importo...nunca le importé...y ahora...

Nabiki-no puedo creer lo que veo, Ranma realmente está afectado por esto, está a punto de llorar y me siento tan mal por él... ¡ no puedes darte por vencido, aún puedes hacerle saber a Akane lo que sientes por ella, tal vez sólo sea un capricho pasajero lo que siente por él, pero en cuanto sepa que tú...

Ranma- no Nabiki, no diré nada, ¿qué caso tendría, además, ella decidirá por si sola se lo diga ó no...eso no tiene que ver, pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a entender todo.

Nabiki- ¿entender qué?

Ranma- que no debo interponerme, ella sabrá lo que hace.

Nabiki-¿así que no le dirás nada?

Ranma-no, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, y quiero confesarte algo, si no te importa...

Nabiki- claro...

Ranma- amo a Akane, la amo más que a nada y lo único que quiero es que sea felíz, conmigo ó con alguien más, eso no importa.

Nabiki- gracias por confiar en mí...¿quieres que te confiese algo también?

Ranma- por favor...

Nabiki- después de todo este tiempo, tú y el tío Henma son familia para mí, eres como un hermano para mí y me duele mucho saber que sufres y no poder ayudarte. Bueno, me tengo que ir, pero fue bueno que platicaramos, ¡te veo en la casa!

Ranma-gracias, nos vemos.

Mientras Nabiki y Ranma platicaban, Akane y Kiharo discutían algo muy importante

Akane- es muy extraño que Ranma no haya venido a la escuela...y ahora que lo pienso, Nabiki tampoco vino...

Kiharo-escucha Akane, ¿qué te parece si salimos ésta noche, es viernes y quiero mostrarte algo

Akane- no lo sé, tendré que hablar con mi padre primero y...

Kiharo- no aceptaré un no, paso por ti a las ocho y te dejo de regreso a las diez.

Akane- ...está bien...

Al llegar a su casa (antes que Ranma por cierto) Akane habló con Sound .

Akane- papá... ¿crees que ...podría salir esta noche...con...Kiharo?

Sound- mira Akane, sé que tú y tu nuevo amigo se llevan muy bien, pero, sólo recuerda que estás comprometida, y no hay problema, ¿ a qué hora te vas?

Akane- a las ocho, regreso a las diez

Sound muy bien...

Henma-sabe Tendo, creo que Akane...

Sound- tranquilo, ya se le pasará ...espero

Mientras Akane se arregla en su habitación, Nabiki la mira incrédula, no puede evitar pensar en lo mal que se siente Ranma

Nabiki-Akane, quiero preguntarte algo

Akane- ¿si?

Nabiki- ¿ya no amas a Ranma, ¿en verdad prefieres a maldición, no recerdo su nombre..?

Akane- ¿Kiharo?

Nabiki-sí, dime...

Akane- quiero contarte algo, pero me gustaría que Kasumi estuviera presente... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Kasumi!

Kasumi- dime Akane

Akane- ya que estamos las tres, quiero decirles algo... creo que ...estoy enamorada de Kiharo ...

Kasumi -¿?

Nabiki-¿?

Ranma-no puede ser (Ranma pasabe en ese momento por la puerta de Akane, no pudo evitar el llanto y corrió a su habitación)

Kasumi- ¿estás segura? ¿y Ranma?

Akane- no se cómo explicarlo, pero, Ranma y Kiharo son muy diferentes...

Nabiki- claro, ¡Ranma es mucho mejor para ti!

Akane – tal vez estoy confundida, pero quería que lo supieran...

Kasumi- Akane, puedes contar conmigo siempre, para lo que sea

Akane- ¡miren la hora, Kiharo debe estar esperándome

Cuando Akane sale, Kiharo ya está esperándola, suben a su auto y se dirigen a la mansión de Kiharo. Cuando llegan, la hace pasar a a un salón muy hermoso, está decorado con velas y platillos suculentos.

Kiharo-después de cenar quiero mostrarte algo

Akane- ¿qué es?

Kiharo- es una sorpresa, y es para ti

La cena transcurre entre pláticas y risas amenas, al terminar él la lleva al jardín y..

Kiharo-mira al cielo (y de pronto fuegos artificiales rompen en la noche, en la casa Tendo pueden verse con claridad y delinean en el tejado una silueta solitaria), son para ti Akane

Akane- son hermosas

Kiharo- no tanto como tú...

Akane- (se sonroja y lo mira con ternura) yo...

Kiharo-Akane, nunca olvidaré la primera vez que nos encontramos, desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ti, (saca un estuche de su bolsa y mira a Akane a los ojos) ¿te casarías conmigo?

Akane- (sorprendida y encantada a la vez, recuerda todo lo que ha pasado en su vida hasta el momento, recuerda la llegada de Ranma, el anuncio de su compromiso, las veces que la ha salvado y que le ha demostrado que le preocupa; también recuerda los últimos días, lo bien que lo ha pasado, compara inevitablemente a Ranma y a Kiharo, busca las semejanzas y las diferencias, busca en los detalles y en su corazón. Voltea a ver a Kiharo a los ojos, lo toma de las manos y, con esa mirada única, le responde...) Kiharo, ...

Mientras tanto, en la casa Tendo, Genma y Sound platicaban algo muy serio, algo que probablemente cambiaría la vida de todos en esa casa.

Sound-Saotome, me gustaría hablar con usted de algo muy delicado..

Genma-si?...

Sound- seguramente habrá notado que últimamente Akane y Ranma prácticamente no han cruzado palabra, lo cual me tiene muy preocupado, además de que Akane se ha interesado mucho en Kiharo...

Genma-lo he notado, pero pensé que se le pasaría a Akane, aunque a decir verdad, ya no estoy tan seguro...

Sound- quiero que sepa, que si por algún motivo el compromiso de Ranma y Akane se rompe, nuestra amistad no tiene por qué verse afectada.

Genma- estoy de acuerdo, después de todo, ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo.

Kasumi logra ver por la ventana la silueta de Ranma en el tejado, ella se siente muy mal por él y decide hablarle.

Kasumi- Ranma, ¿podrías bajar un momento?

Ranma- claro..(da un brinco y cae frente a Kasumi)

Kasumi- quisiera que habláramos

Ranma- ¿sobre qué?

Kiharo- yo sé que no debo entrometerme, pero... ¿por qué nunca le has dicho a Akane lo que sientes por ella?

Ranma- ¿de qué hablas?

Kasumi- (prácticamente le grita a Ranma, lo que es realmente extraño) ¡¿acaso eres estúpido, estás a punto de perderla y sigues tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos, no lo puedo creer...

Ranma-(rompe en llanto y busca consuelo en Kasumi) ¿y qué se supone que debería hacer, no puedo decir nada, el sólo imaginar que ella no me correspondiera...¿acaso crees que no desearía poder decirle que la amo, el poder abrazarla y besarla y demostrarle cúanto significa para mí?...tú no sabes lo que siento...lo que sufro...

Kasumi-perdóname Ranma, no era mi intención...

Nabiki-(entra interrumpiendo) mira Ranma, lo único que podemos hacer por ti es hablar con Akane y hacer que te escuche...

Ranma-no, se los agradezco, pero eso debo hacerlo yo...

Más tarde, cundo Akane regresó a casa.

Nabiki-y bien, ¿cómo te fue?

Kasumi- ¡si, cuéntanos!

Akane- bueno...no sé como decirles esto...lo que sucedió fue q... Kiharo me propuso matrimonio...y...

Nabiki y Kasumi- ¡¿qué!

Akane -pues..no pude negarme...

Nabiki y Kasumi- ¡eso significa que...!

Akane-calma, tampoco pude decirle que sí...

Nabiki y Kasumi- ¡¿entonces!

Akane - prometí tomar la decisión el lunes, pero...para ser sincera...voy a aceptar, sólo necesito tiempo para decírselo a papá y...a Ranma ...

Nabiki- mira Akane, nunca creí decir esto pero...

Kasumi- ¡no es justo para Ranma! (gritando otra vez)

Akane- ¡¿de qué hablan, acaso no recuerdan como me trata, nunca intentó que nos lleváramos bien, siempre ha sido muy egoísta, en cambio Kiharo siempre me apoya, está conmigo cuando lo necesito, no como Ranma!

Kasumi- eres mi hermana y te apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión, aunque no esté de acuerdo.

Nabiki- lo único que te pido es que antes de hablar con papá hables con Ranma, él debe saberlo por ti y por nadie más...y...piénsalo bien...

Akane -lo haré, a propósito, ¿dónde está Ranma, voy a decírselo de una vez

Kasumi-creo que está en el Dojo y por favor Akane, no lo lastimes demasiado..

Akane entra al Dojo, ve a Ranma que no deja de lanzar golpes al aire de una forma brutal y sin sentido. Se acerca y lo llama.

Akane- Ranma ...

Ranma-(tratando de ocultar su estado) ¡hola! ¿en dónde te habías metido?

Akane- quiero hablar contigo de algo muy delicado...

Ranma- dime...

Akane- bueno, habrás notado que Kiharo y yo nos hemos acercado mucho últimamente y...

Ranma- ¿sí...?

Akane- pues hoy...esta noche...él...me propuso matrimonio y...

Ranma- (sin dejar terminar a Akane) me parece estupendo, ¿ya fijaron la fecha, me gustaría ser su padrino, ya sé que no nos hemos conocido Kiharo y yo lo suficiente, pero pienso que podrías hablar con él.

Akane-(desconcertada)claro, pero a decir verdad, yo pensé que tú...te ibas a molestar ó algo...tú sabes, por lo del compromiso...

Ranma-¿por queué habría de molestarme, después de todo siempre supimos que era una tontería... bueno, estoy algo cansado, mejor me voy a dormir...y a propósito...(la abraza de una manera diferente, reflejando el dolor que siente) muchas felicidades (y sale de ahí con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas)

Akane se queda desconcertada, esperaba por lo menos un reclamo ó algo que le demostrara que Ranma estaba dolido, pero en vez de eso, él sólo la felicitó.

Ranma sube a buscar a Nabiki.

Nabiki- ¿qué te pasa? (ve a Ranma completamente desencajado)

Ranma- ella...va a casarce...y...no puedo hacer nada...la he perdido

Nabiki- me siento tan mal, ojalá pudiera hacer algo(lo abraza tratando de consolarlo)

Ranma- quiero decirte que he tomado una decisión...yo también me casaré...

Nabiki-¿con quién?

Ranma-con Ukio

Nabiki- creo que te estás precipitando...

Claro que no, tal vea aprenda a quererla, después de todo siempre ha sido mi amiga...voy a buscarla de inmediato...

Ranma sale de la habitación y se dirige a buscar a Ukio .

Akane y su padre hablan del nuevo compromiso

Sound- lo único que quiero es que seas felíz, Akane, sin embargo, creo que la dicesión es un tanto precipitada, así que sólo te pido que lo pienses bien y ¿ya lo sabe Ranma?

Akane- sí, se lo acabo de decir

Sound-¿y qué dijo?

Akane- nada, sólo me felicitó y me pidió ser el padrino

Sound-bueno, en ese caso, yo le diré a Genma

Akane se retira y Sound busca a Genma

Sound- Saotome, quiero decirle que Akane va a comprometerse con Kiharo ...

Genma- me lo suponía...en ese caso...no me queda más que felicitarlos a ambos y después...nos marcharemos...

Sound- ¿por qué?

Genma- comprenderá que no es posible alojarnos aquí después de esto, además, Ranma debe estar destrozado por la noticia, así q...

Sound-(interrumpiendo a Genma) al parecer, Ranma está de a cuerdo e inclusive será el padrino en la boda...

Genma-(interrumpiendo a Sound) en ese caso, creo que nos quedaremos (dice con una sonrisa de alivio y desvergûenza)

Mientras tanto, Ranma corre a buscar a Ukio para hablar con ella. Al llegar al restaurante, toca la puerta y ella le abre descondertada.

Ukio-¿Ranma?

Ranma- perdón por molestarte, pero...

Ukio- pasa, ¿queres té?

Ranma-(entra) sí, gracias. Mira, quiero contarte algo...

Ukio- dime...

Ranma-Akane se va a casar, pero no con migo, sino con el tal Kiharo ...

Ukio-no puedo creerlo, ésta es mi oportunidad

Ranma- y, quisiera pedirte...que...¿te casarías conmigo?

Ukio-¿?...lo siento Ranma ...pero...no puedo...lo haces sólo por despecho, no por que realmente lo desees..perdón...no puedo...(y comienza allorar)

Ranma- (llorando)¡maldita sea! No era mi intención lastimarte...perdóname Ukio ...

Ukio- no te preocupes, se cómo te sientes, pero la solución es muy sencilla, sólo dile que la amas

Ranma-no puedo...ella...yo escuché cuando dijo...q lo amaba...

Ukio-Akane es una estúpida

Ranma-no sé que voy a hacer...

Ukio-Ranma, no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo, mientras tanto, podrías quedarte a dormir aquí...

Ranma- pero...

Ukio- no te preocupes, no te haré nada, a menos que quieras (le sonríe)

Ranma- creo que será mejor que regrese, nos vemos mañana y ...muchas gracias y...perdón.

A la mañana siguiente todo era aparentemente normal, salvo por la notoria frialdad con la que Nabiki y Kasumi trataban a Akane. Al término del desayuno, el Maestro Haposai llama a Ranma .

Haposai- quiero que hablemos

Ranma- ¿de qué?

Haposai- ¿estás consiente de las consecuencias del matrimonio de Akane con Kiharo?

Ranma- mire, Akane no me interesa y si decidió casarse con él no me queda más que desearles lo mejor

Haposai-no me refiero a cuestiones sentimentales, si no, al Dojo, ¿quién quedará a cargo de él? Que yo sepa, Kiharo no sabe nada de artes marciales y lo más seguro es que la disciplina del combate libre deje de existir, así que te pido como un favor personal que trates de arreglar las cosas. Además, para ser sinceros, yo creo que Akane sí te importa...¿o me equivoco?

Ranma- eso a usted no le interesa, y por lo otro, yo no pienso arreglar nada y no es mi problema lo que pase con el Dojo, en todo caso, cuando forme una familia puedo fundar uno propio, así que si eso es todo, me voy...

El resto del día transcurre muy lentamente, todos sienten pesar por Ranma y un extraño resentimiento hacia Akane. Lo único cierto es que a partir del anuncio oficial del compromiso, todo estará perdido para Ranma.

El Lunes por la mañana, Akane está muy nerviosa, es el día en que decidirá definitivamente casarse ó no con Kiharo.

Nabiki-¿y bien?

Akane-¿?

Nabiki- ¿vas a aceptar?

Akane- sí...

Nabiki- ¿estás segura?

Akane-...si...

Ranma- vámonos ó llegaremos tarde

Akane- si, ya voy

En la calle se encuentran a Kiharo, quien pasó a recoger a Akane.

Kiharo- buenos días, nos vamos

Akane-¡claro! ¿no vienes Ranma?

Ranma-será mejor que me valla acostumbrando si, voy con ustedes

Kiharo- me da gusto que por fin me des una oportunidad de conocernos mejor Ranma

Ranma- bueno, ya que vas a ser el esposo de Akane, mejor me voy familiarizando ¿no creen?

Akane- veo que en verdad no le afecta

Kiharo- Akane, no quiero presionarte pero...¿qué decidiste?

Akane ¡acepto!

Kiharo- Akane, te amo, me hace muy feliz escuchar eso

Ranma- los felicito

Todo el día Ranma tiene que soportar el ver a la persona que más ama en el mundo en los brazos de otro. Al caer la noche toma una decisión.

Ranma-lo mejor es que me valla. No tiene caso seguir aquí...me voy esta misma noche

Mientras todos duermen, sube a la habitación de Akane. Ella está dormida, se sienta a su lado en la cama y le dice lo que jamás pensó decir.

Ranma-te amo Akane...te amo más que a nada...ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes... te amo (rompe en llanto, Akane despierta)

Akane- ¿qué pasa?

Ranma- nada, (limpiándose las lágrimas) quiero que sepas que te amo... y siempre será así... aunque te cases con Kiharo, yo siempre te voy a amar...

Akane- Ranma ...yo...

Ranma- si me dieras una oportunidad...te juro que ...

Akane-...lo siento pero...ya es muy tarde...

Ranma- no, no lo es, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no puedo permitir que te cases con él

Akane- de no haber sido por tu actitud tal vez ya estaríamos juntos, pero...

Ranma- ya lo sé, sólo te pido una oportunidad...

Akane- no Ranma, ya es muy tarde...

Ranma- por favor...te lo suplico...(se levanta de la cama)

Akane-(se levanta también) con una condición...

Ranma- la que sea...

Akane- no quiero que vuelvas a ver a Ukio...nunca...

Ranma- ¿?

Akane- creo que soy muy clara, no quiero que la veas jamás...

Ranma-pero...Ukio es mi amiga desde que éramos niños, no puedes pedirme eso

Akane- ese es el precio, si en verdad me amas, no la volverás a ver...

Ranma-pero...

Akane- como quieras, esa es mi condición, ¿la tomas ó la dejas?

Ranma- la tomo, mañana mismo hablaré con ella (dice reflejando tristeza y se dirige a la puerta)

Akane- espera Ranma, sabes algo, no voy a casrme con Kiharo, acabo de darme cuenta quién es realmente...

Ranma- ¿de qué hablas?

Akane- Nabiki me sugirió más bien me vendió una prueba que debía hacerles, me dijo que les pidiera que me demostraran cúanto me amaban pidiéndoles que se separaran de algo que realmente quisieran, a él sólo le pedí que viviera aquí, lejos de todos los lujos que acostumbraba, y me respondió que no, que no me amaba lo suficiente para renunciar a todo eso, en cambio a ti, te pedí que dejaras a alguien que significa mucho para ti, y sin embargo, aceptaste...

Ranma-¿?

Akane- se que es extraño, pero me dí cuenta de que yo no lo amaba, más bien, te estaba poniendo a prueba, quería hacerte sentir celos para comprobar si sentías algo por mí...no entiendo tus reacciones pero...

Ranma- no sabes cuanto sufría al verte con él, pero lo que me importaba era que fueras feliz...

Akane- Ranma ...te...

Ranma- déjame decirlo primero...te amo

Akane- y yo a ti...

Ranma- a propósito, ¿cuándo te gustaría que fuera la boda?

Akane- ¿cuál boda?

Ranma- la nuestra...

Akane-¿?

Ranma- no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo, pero mañana a primera hora, todos deben saber que nos casaremos.

Akane- (abraza a Ranma) no sabes cuanto esperé oírte decir eso...

_**Espero que les haya gustado, el final es un tanto cursi pero ¿cómo no serlo? Después de todo, todos siempre quisimos oír eso ¿o no?**_

**_Gracias por leerlo y hasta pronto! Dejen Reviews!_**

_**Dieli**_

_**PD: ningún personaje me pertenece**_


End file.
